


Tipsy

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexuality, Crack, Drunk Remus Lupin, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Remus Lupin gets a little drunk with his friends and shenanigans ensue.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Tipsy

"Listen to me. _Listen."_ Remus Lupin was saying to his three best friends over a pretty big glass of firewhiskey. That's why what came next at least made a little bit of sense. "I am so sick of the insensitive questions people ask me."

"Just people in general, or--" Peter started. 

" _Straight_ people, Pete!"

Peter and James exchanged apprehensive looks; Sirius, a certified gay™, just smirked. 

"Like what?" He asked. 

Remus was more than happy to comply. "Shit like--" He took a deep breath. "'why is there blood in your teeth?' or 'what's with the extra hair?' or even 'why are your eyes yellow?'"

Sirius tried not to laugh; he loved his best friend, shh, and he loved him tipsy.

Remus shook his head. "...homophobes."


End file.
